In semiconductor modules such as ball grid arrays, since land electrodes bonded to solder balls are subjected to electroplating, plating lead wires are led out from the land electrodes. The plating lead wires function as stub wirings in relation to signal wires, if the plating lead wires are present, stub noise is superimposed on signals, and the quality of signals may have deteriorated.